Daddy's Little Girl
by Melissa Brooks
Summary: *AU* Starr sneaks out of a window to attend a party that her overprotective father forbids her to attend. Will Todd find Starr before she gets hurt.


Daddy's Little Girl

AN: This story is written from Starr's point of view and is based on the following lyrics:

"Take this pink ribbon off my eyes  
I'm exposed  
And it's no big surprise  
Don't you think I know  
Exactly where I stand  
This world is forcing me  
To hold your hand  
'Cause I'm just a girl, little 'ol me  
Don't let me out of your sight  
I'm just a girl, all pretty and petite  
So don't let me have any rights" (Lyrics by No Doubt's Just a Girl)

There were days I felt like a prisoner of my gender. My brother Jack could do whatever he pleased just as long as nobody got hurt, but I had to stay home as much as possible because my father was paranoid about what could happen to me.

If I wanted to see my friends they always had to come to my house. I was rarely allowed to go anywhere outside of school and when I did, my father or my bodyguard Shaun would be there to hold my hand.

I walked into the living room and saw my dad sitting on the couch so I approached him hoping that this time he would say yes. "Hey dad, there's a football tailgating party at Langston's house tonight. Can I go?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Starr, but I can't let you go. You can invite Langston here after the game if you want."

"Dad, please...I really want to go, and I'll be home by ten," I pleaded with him.

"I'm sorry Starr...but bad things can happen at parties with innocent girls and football players...things that could destroy everything about you. I can't take the chance."

"I'm not Marty Saybrooke so stop treating me like I am," I stated.

"That's enough Starr, my answer's no," my dad shouted. He very rarely shouted at me and I knew that I had gone too far by bringing Marty's name into this.

Marty was the reason that my dad couldn't give me any freedom. He had destroyed her at a frat party when he was in college when he raped her. He had never been able to forgive himself for that and he was certain that something bad would happen to me as Karmic justice. I understood his reasons for keeping me close, but that didn't mean that I liked them.

That night I snuck out the window and went to Langston's party. I had to pay Jack to keep his mouth shut when we saw each other, but it would be worth it...to have one night of freedom.

Langston was laying on the table in her living room having Beer poured into her from a funnel as boys took turns drinking body shots off of her.

I grabbed a shot glass of Vodka and downed it hoping that it would ease my nerves and maybe even my fears that my father had given me. I just wanted one reckless night of fun without worrying about the consequences.

"Hey Starr, enjoying the party," Ricky Powers, the quarterback, stated as he brought me a cup of Tequilla. We drank as he talked about all of his many accomplishments during the game.

"I better go and find Langston," I stated as I finished my Tequilla.

"Come and dance with me," he demanded as he took me in his arms and slobbered all over my mouth as he attempted to kiss me.

I tried to push him away, but he held onto me so tightly.

"You're not getting away from me so easily, I've waited a long time for this," Ricky slurred as he grabbed my wrists and pulled me up the stairs towards one of the bedrooms.

"Let go of me...I want to go home," I stated as I tried to sound tougher and braver then I felt.

"I'll let you go home, but you have to do something for me first," Ricky said as he pushed me up against the wall and slid his right hand under my skirt and began to trace the outlines of my vagina through my panties.

"Let her go," I heard my father shout from across the room.

"I wasn't doing anything that she doesn't want man...so relax...I was just trying to give her a good time," he stated as he continued to fondle me.

"I know exactly what you were doing you filthy piece of trash," my dad stated as he lunged at Ricky and started to hit him over and over again until he was unconscious.

"Come on Starr, let's go..." my dad stated as he grabbed my hand and helped me towards the door.

XOXOXO

"Are you alright? He didn't hurt you...did he?"

"No...I'm fine. You got there just in time," I stated as I shivered realizing how terrible things could have turned out if my father hadn't shown up. "Where are we going?" I asked as my dad drove past our house.

"We need to have a talk," my dad stated as he continued to drive.

He didn't say anything until we arrived at the cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"Let's go for a walk," he stated as he got out of the car.

We walked in silence until we came across her grave. He knelt down and traced her name.

"Why did you bring me here dad?" I asked.

"Many years ago I hurt her at a party and she never recovered. I watched her suffer as she fought to regain what I had stolen from her. I tried to help her, but it wasn't enough to repair the damage that I had caused her and in the end she killed herself. I know that you feel like you're a prisoner under my control, but I'm terrified that somebody will destroy you the same way that I destroyed Marty. If I hadn't of been there tonight, then you could have ended up here. Marty didn't have a dad to protect her, but you do and I can't lose you to violence too."

"I'm sorry that I snuck out and went to Langston's party. I shouldn't have done that and I should have left, the moment that I saw how out of control it had gotten, but I wanted to have one night of freedom. I know that you're just trying to protect me, but you have to trust me to make my own mistakes."

"I know that my controlling you was the primary reason why you were so reckless tonight and I also realize that I won't be able to control you forever...so I'm going to try to give you more freedom, but you have to promise me that you will never put yourself in a position where somebody can hurt you again. I also want you to be prepared so that you can protect yourself if I'm not there so I'm going to enroll you in a self defense class."

"Thanks dad," I stated as I gave him a hug.

"Why don't you go out to the car and I'll be there soon? I just want a couple of minutes alone with Marty."

"Okay dad," I stated as I headed towards the car.

"I'm sorry Marty," I heard my dad whisper as I walked away.

I thought a lot about what my dad had said. Marty didn't have anybody to protect her and she wasn't able to protect herself. I was determined to learn how to fight back with all of my power so that I never came close to being raped again.


End file.
